Open Fire
by Wootar16
Summary: This is an AU fic. Set sometime after Michael and Nikita get back together. What happens when Michael and Nikita are out on a mission and Nikita gets shot? Suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is kind of AU. It's set sometime after Nikita and Michael get back together. Now for now I'm starting this as a one shot but I do have an idea for other chapters. If you want me to continue just write it in the review that I'm sure you'll be posting :)**

Chapter 1

Nikita and I quickly check all the rooms. We headed outside and down the dimly lite alley way. We slowed down and leant up against a building catching our breathe. Nikita moved away from the wall and stood slightly beside me. "Did you get it?" I asked. "Of course. All in one piece." she said smiling.

She pulled a small USB stick out of her pocket. We had been looking for this intel for weeks. It held the locations and names of the remaining three guardians. She out stretched her hand and placed the USB stick in mine. I was about to ask her what she wanted to do next when a sharp bang split the dark night air. I turned around and saw a man standing with his gun pointed in the air. Simply as a reflex I grabbed my gun out of the bag of my pants and shot him three times in the chest. I turned around and faced Nikita. I was about to ask her if she was ok when I noticed that she was ghostly pale. Her legs fell out from underneath her and she fell to the ground. I took one huge step and was able to catch her before her head hit the concrete. I looked down and her and noticed a small dot on her shirt just below her heart. It was slowly getting bigger as the blood seeped for her fresh wound. As soon as I realized what I got on the comm with Birkhoff. "Birkhoff we need air support now! Nikita's been shot." I heard Birkhoff typing on the other end. "They're on their way." He said through the comm.

I looked back down at Nikita who was paler than I'd ever seen her before. "Nikita, Nikita look at me. You're going to be okay. Your going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here." I couldn't lose her. Not now, not after everything we've been through. She looked up at me a smile playing at her lips. "You're still a bad liar." She said between sobs and gasps of pain. I gently moved a piece of hair away from her face. Her eyes started to close slightly. "Nikita, honey you have to stay awake. Remember when you first became an agent and I brought you to your new appartent and I asked you what you thought of it. And you said you didnt like the wall color? A great new appartement and you were complaining about the wall color. You said it was to dark. And than the next time I came over you had painted the whole place bright yellow. Saying that it reminded you of being outdoors. And you smiled. And that was the first time I kissed you." I saw the smile that had formed slowly fade from her lips, I could here Birkhoffs jets in the distance but I don't think they would get here fast enough.

Nikita looked up at me. "Michael, promise me something." I looked at her. "Anything." she placed her hand lightly on my cheek. "Promise me that you'll move on." I looked at her confused. "Move on?" she chuckled slightly at my cluelessness. "Yes. You have to promise me that you'll move on. That you'll fall in love again. That you'll have a family. You deserve to be a father Michael. And I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you that. Promise me that you'll move on after this. But I want you to know that I have and will always love you." The tears stung at my eyes as I did my best to keep them at bay but I could no longer hold them back. "I dont need to promise anything. I'm going to get you out of here and you'll be the one making me a father again after we bring down Percy. Just hold on." Just then the jets landed a few feet away from us. I looked at Nikita whos eyes were now closed and her body was limp. I couldn't believe we had gotten this close only to have it ripped away from us.

**So what do you think? One shot or continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I have started chapter 3 but I'm having a little bit of trouble coming up with ideas. Any suggestions are welcome. Hope everyone had a Happy New Year. Can't wait for Friday! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Nikita? Come on honey wake up." I said urgently, my voice raising slightly. When she didn't respond I picked her up and carried you to the jet that had landed. I got in and got Birkhoff over the comm. "Birkhoff we have to get out of here. Nikita's unconscious. She still has a pulse but it's weak."

I heard Birkhoff's reply over the comm. "On it Mikey. Hang on." I felt the jet rise off the ground. Seconds later we were flying through the air. I looked at Nikita. I had placed her head in my lap so that I could keep pressure on her wound. The bleeding at just about stopped but she had already lost so much blood. I looked out the window and saw that we had arrived back at the house. We had finally found that beach front house we wanted, it was in the middle of nowhere so we didn't need to worry about people being suspicious of anything. The door of the jet lifted up and the stairs went down to the ground. I picked Nikita up bridal style and ran her into the house careful as to not disturb the wound. I kicked open the front door and walked into the living room where Birkhoff had set up a cot. I gently laid her down on the bed. "Birkhoff!" I called.

A few seconds later he came running up the stairs with two large cases. "Mikey help me get her set up with heart monitor and an IV." We quickly got her set up with various IV's and the heart monitor "Mikey she needs a blood transfusion." Birkhoff said nervously. "I know." I went into one of the cases and hooked my arm up to an IV. The blood drained from my arm. "Mikey what are you doing?" He asked me. "We're the same blood type." I said as I continued to drained some of my blood into an IV bag. "Give her this." I said handing him the bag. He hooked it up to her arm and placed it above the bed. I started another bag. I was feeling light head but I didn't care. After I was done the second one I got up and went over to Birkhoff.

"How are we going to get the bullet out?" he asked. I moved over to one of the cases and pulled out a scalpel, rubber gloves, tweezers and rubbing alcohol. "I'm going to take it out." Birkhoff looked at me, nervousness written all over his face. "Do you know how to do that?" I looked at him. "Of course. I went to medical school." He looked at me in disbelief. "You did. When?" "When I wanted to go into the navy. I originally applied as a medic but they said I was better fit to be in intelligence." Birkhoff chuckled slightly until he realize the situation at hand. I took the tweezer and carefully dug into the wound trying to find the bullet, paying attention to her heart rate. After a few minutes I found the bullet. I carefully pulled it out of the wound making sure as to not hit any of blood vessel.

I finally got it out. I got gauze out of the first aid kit and carefully dressed the wound. After I finished washing my hands I sat down on a chair that was next to the bed. Birkhoff had gone up to his bedroom. He was obviously tired. Not that I could blame him, it was almost 3 in the morning. I reached out and held Nikita's hand. "Nikita, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can you need to wake up okay? I can't live without you. And I have that promise that I need to keep. Remember I said after we took down Division that we would go to Canada on vacation? You said you wanted to go see the Rockies. I'm keeping that promise Nikita. Please come back to me." I felt tears run down my face. I laid my head down on her hand and slowly drifted off to sleep. Praying to God that she would wake up.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know a lot of people having been asking me to write longer chapters, and I do try it's just I find it hard to write long chapters. Thanks to Newfi-Girl I have a good idea as to what he rest of the story will look like so I will do my best to continue to work on it. I would appreciate help though, I have all the ideas but I'm having a hard time writing it all down. It's my birthday tomorrow so I wanted to get this chapter up. As a suggestion from Fenix-women I will try to put more emotions into my chapters. Hopefully you all like this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning I had almost forgotten everything that had happened. Until it all came flooding back to me. Nikita being shot, her falling unconscious, all of it. I opened my eyes and looked at the heart monitor. It's displaid Nikita's steady heart rate with a constant beep and visual confirmation. I slowly got up an made my way to the kitchen. When I got there I saw Birkhoff eating cereal at his computer while drinking an espresso.

"Morning." I said as I walked over to the coffee pot and poured myself a large mug full of the hot liquid.

"Good Morning. How are you?" He asked getting up and brining his plates to the sink and stood in front of me.

"I'm okay I guess. Just nervous you know. I don't want to lose her." Birkhoff frowned before he answered. "I know. But don't worry you won't. Nikki's a fighter. She'll be good as new in no time at all." I smiled slightly.

"I hope your right. What time is it?" I asked wondering how long I had been asleep.

"It's about 11 o'clock. You were asleep for a good 10 hours. It's good though you needed the rest." He said taking a quick peek at his watch.

10 hours. That means Nikita was shot about 12 hours ago. I knew it would probably still be a while until she woke up. I left the kitchen and went outside. As I opened the door I felt the cold winter air hit my face. I saw the pathway that was just off to the left of the house. Nikita and I had walked down it a few times, she said she liked the forest. I walked back into the house and went upstairs to our bedroom. I quickly changed and ran downstairs. "Birkhoff, I'm going to go for a run I'll be back later." I called putting on my running shoes.

Birkhoff came into the front hall. His mouth fell open when he saw me in my shorts and a t-shirt. "In that! It's like -20 out there." He said in disbelief.

"I know, but I need this right now." I said walking out the house.

After a few minutes of jogging I came to an opening in the trail. It looked over the river. Nikita and I had been there at sunset a few times and once at sunrise. As I looked over the water I thought of Nikita. The first time I met her, the first time I kissed her, training her, falling in love with her, finding out she had gone rogue, seeing her again after 3 years, joining her, her leaving me in London, me coming back and saving her. And now I could lose her. After everything we'd been through together she could die. I turned around and started jogging back to the house. After about ten minutes I walked back through the front door. I went upstairs and had a shower. Trying to wash away the past few days, I didn't care that the water was burning my skin. I just wanted to forget that the love of my life could die at anytime. After about ten minutes I got out of the shower, changed and went back downstairs. I went into the living room and checked on Nikita. Her heart rate and breathing was steady and her stitches seemed to be healing well. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple out of the fridge. I went onto the computer and looked to see if ShadowBot had picked up anything. I only left when I heard a cough come from the living room.

** I know short! *ducks behind desk* Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, here is my next chapter. I know it took me a long time to get post this but school has been crazy. I promise I have not given up on this story. I have the next 5 chapters almost finished so the posting should be a little bit more regular throughout the next few weeks. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with this story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Michael's POV

When I walked into the living room I saw Nikita lying on the bed, eyes slightly opened and trying to sit up. I quickly walked to her side. "Hey, you have stop moving. Just lay down for now" She stopped moving and turned her head towards me.

"What happened?" she asked. "You were shot. You lost a lot of blood too. Thank god were the same blood type." I put my hand on hers as she leaned her head bak and closed her eyes trying to take everything in. "I'm so glad you're okay, where's Nerd? Is he okay." I smiled at how caring she was. "I'm fine, don't worry. Birkhoff is just upstairs. I'll go get him."

I slowly got up and went to get Birkhoff. He was up in his bedroom playing X-box. "Birkhoff can you come down stairs? Nikita just woke up and she wants to see you." His head wiped towards mine. "Yeah of course, I'll be right there." He jumped out of his seat, not even bothering to turn off the TV and bolted down the stairs.

Birkhoff walked over to where Nikita was laying and sat down next to her. "Hey Niki." Nikita turned towards him. "Hey Nerd. Are you okay?"

Birkhoff chuckled. "Shouldn't be asking you that? I mean you did just get shot." Michael took this chance to quietly leave the room leaving the two friends to talk privately. Nikita smiled at him. "I'm doing alright. Everything seems to hurt like hell but I should be okay."

Birkhoff winced. "I'm sorry." Nikita looked at him confused. "For what?" Birkhoff sighed. "I should have been watching the security cameras better. I thought you guys were fine, I was getting a snack for god sakes, 2 minutes later Michael is telling me over the phone that you were bleeding out. It was all my fault"

Nikita placed a hand on his. "Nerd none of this is your fault, okay. Michael and I have been on countless missions and everything has turned out fine. How could you know this one was going to be any different." Birkhoff gave a small nod. "Okay. I better get going. Mikey will want to talk to you. He was really worried."

Nikita sat up a little more leaning against the back of the bed. "Actually can you go get him for me. I really need to talk to him." Birkhoff got up off the chair he had been sitting on and walked into the kitchen where Michael was sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands. Birkhoff walked up to him an placed a hand on his shoulder. Michaels head shot up at the contact. "Hey man, she wants to see you."

Michael got up and went into the living room where Nikita's cot had been set up. "Hey, are you feeling?" He asked sitting next to her. "A little light headed and sore, but otherwise I'm fine."

Michael gently pushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I'm so sorry. I should have been the one who got shot. I should have noticed him taking out his gun." Nikita chuckled slightly. "Would you and Birkhoff please stop blamming yourselves? Nothing that happened were either of you faults. Accidents happen, I'm fine now and I can get back to taking down Division."

Michael chuckled slightly. "Uh huh, no way are you going back into the feild until you're completly heald." Nikita looked at Michael. "Michael will you please stop, I'm fine, and if we don't keep tracking the targets then we'll fall to far behind them."

Michael smiled. "Nikita, just because you can't go into the field doesn't mean we're going to lose their trail. We will keep up with everything. Just give yourself a week or two to make sure you're fully healed. That last thing we need is for you to go out into the field before you're ready and end up doing even more damage to your body. Just for the next little while, please take it easy."

Nikita leaned back down on the bed. "Okay, I promise. I'm going to have a nap okay." Michael smiled, glad that she was going to get some rest. "Sure. I'll see you wake up." Michael moved to stand up when he felt Nikita grab his wrist. "Can you stay? I don't want to be alone." Michael nodded and moved to the other side of the bed. He got onto the bed, laid down and wrapped his arms around Nikita who had cuddled against his chest. After a few minutes they both fell asleep.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter. I'm going to be going to New Orleans for spring break starting on Friday so I probably won't be able to update for at least another week. Enough of my rambling, ENJOY!**

Chapter 5

"Michael are you ready?" Nikita called as she strapped on her gloves.

"Coming!" Michael said coming into the room. "You sure you want to do this? You know we could always until you're feeling better."

Nikita rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Michael will you stop? I'm fine. It's been a week and I need to keep up with my hand to hand combat training otherwise I'll get rusty. I think this is the longest amount of time since I was part of Division that I haven't been sparring. Now come on. If it makes you feel any better just don't aim for my stomach. Now let's go."

The two of them walked onto the makeshift mat that was in their living room and put their fists up. Michael threw the first punch which Nikita dodged easily ducking her head to just below his fist. She quickly threw a punch which hit him in the stomach. He stumbled backwards at the impact. "I forgot how good you are when you're angry."

He said going for a few more hits all of which she dodged with ease. She hit him again in the stomach and then once on the side. "I forgot how easy you are to beat." She smiled at him as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Oh, it's on."

For the next ten minutes it was a flurry of quick punches and dodges. One of them would attempt to punch the other only to have it blocked each time. "This isn't going to work." Michael said smiling. "It doesn't help that I trained you."

Nikita smirked at him. "Michael, you may have trained me but I learned a lot during those three years." She went up to him and quickly grabbed his arm and spinned it backwards. She pushed him backwards up against the wall. "Just like old times huh?" She said smiling at the memory of them sparring back at Division.

"I think so." He pulled her legs out from under her using his own leg and flipped her onto the mat. "Nice try." He said smiling as he loomed over top of her. She slowly pulled up and kissed him. He kissed her back letting his hands travel down to her waist. She brought her now free hands to the hem of his t shirt and pulled it over his head. He stated taking off her shirt when their computer started beeping. "Leave it." Michael said. "It might be important." She said pulling back from him. Michael groaned knowing she was right. He gave her on last kiss and stood up.

Nikita walked over to the computer and typed in her password. Michael walked over to her put of his short on and stood behind her. "What is it?" Nikita scrolled through the message. "It's Birkhoff. He said he'll be back tomorrow around noon. Let's make dinner. What do you want?" Michael wrapped his arms around her waist. "Whatever you want." He said kissing her neck. Nikita smiled. "Great, veggie dogs and sweet potato fries it is." She walked over to the fridge and took out the neasacary ingredients. After about twenty minutes they sat down at the kitchen table. After eating and cleaning up the kitchen they went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"Michael, come to bed." I heard Nikita call as I took off my jeans and shirt and hung them up in our closet. "I'm coming." I said as I walked back into the main part of the bedroom. "God, you are so impatient." I said smiling as I crawled into bed next to her and planted a small kiss on her lips. She snuggled close to me and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her. "I love you." I whispered as I felt her shift again to get more comfortable. "I love you too." She said lightly kissing my chest. After a few minutes we fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. It was still dark out and Nikita was in the same position as she was when we fell asleep. I looked at the clock, it read 3:00am. I didn't know why I woke up. I just felt like something was wrong. I slowly unwrapped Nikita's arm from around my waist and got out of bed, careful as I to not wake her. After being shot last week I knew she needed the rest. She said she was fine but I knew her well enough to know she was just putting on a brave face. I walked out the bedroom door and down the hall. I looked around I didn't see or hear anything. I went into the office next to the bedroom and looked at the security cameras. The alarm hadn't been set off and the cameras didn't show anything unusual. I went back into the ajoining bathroom. I turned on the sink and washed my face with cold water. 'I'm just stressed out' I thought to myself as I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I began to drank it when I heard Nikita screaming.

"Let go of me! MICHAEL! Help!" I dropped the glass and ran into our bedroom, not caring about the small shards of glass that were cutting my feet. Nikita was being grabbed by three men wearing black clothing. I ran over to her and punched one of them in the face getting them to let go of her I went for the other when I felt a hard object hit the back of my skull. I tried to stay focused and go after the second but the room was spinning to much. I fell to the ground, the last thing I saw before blacking out was Nikita being dragged out of the room screaming my name.

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. I know this is short and you'll prbably all hate me but I promise the next one is longer. Also I need help writting chapter 10. I know what I want to happen in it but the situation is sort of diffiult for me to write and I'm not sure if I'll be able to. If you're willing to help please either leave it in a review or PM me. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

I walked in the front door. "Mickey, Nikki I'm back!" I called hanging my coat up in the closet. What I saw when I turned around hit me like a ton of bricks. The sofa was turned over, the lamp was smashed and there were ricochet marks on the fridge. "Michael! Nikita! I called running up the stairs. I ran into their bedroom. I threw open the door. I saw Michael lying unconscious on the ground with shards of glass sticking out of his feet. I ran over and knelt down beside him. "Michael wake up. Michael." I called shaking his shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. "Birkhoff? What happened?" He asked siting up and leaning against the bed.

"I don't know." I said honestly. "I just got home." I looked around and realized what was missing. "Michael, where's Nikki?" I asked him, worried about the answer.

"I don't know. I woke and went to the bathroom. I came back and there were three guys grabbing Nikita. I tried to help her but one of them hit me over the head. She was screaming for me Birkhoff and there was nothing I could do to help her." I looked at my friend.

"Who took her?" I asked looking at him.

Michael scoffed at the question. "It had to be Division."

I looked at him curiously. "Why would they take Nikita and not you?" I asked.

He sigh and placed his head against the bed post. "You're right. They would have taken both of us. Can you look at the survalince cameras and see if you can find out who took her."

I slowly got up off the floor. "Sure, I'll be right back. You just stay there. It won't be good for you to move quickly. Also you should try to get that glass out of your foot. I'll let you know what I find." I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I went onto the computer and accessed the footage from the last twelve hours. I quickly scanned through it. At about three in the morning what looked like a strike team somehow got right through the front door with out setting off the alarm. 'I'll have to check that later.' I thought as I scanned through next few minutes seeing Nikita being dragged out of the house. I watched as the person who would explain everything came into view. I grabbed the tablet and went upstairs. "Michael, it was Gogol."

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, it's Friday! Which means a new episode and a new chapter of my story. Now I know this one is short but I promise chapter 8 is longer. Almost 1000 words I think. Also like I said in my last chapter I need some serious help with the last few chapters, if I don't get help I might not be able to post for a while. And finally, I've started another Mikita fic, I know I really shouldn't have but I just couldn't help myself, it should be up in the next few days and I will say this, my chapters are more of a 'normal' lenght. Hope you guys read it. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 7**

**Michael's POV**

I looked at Birkhoff in disbelief. "Gogol? Are you sure? How did they even know where were?" Birkhoff continued to look over various parts of fotage on his tablet.

"I don't know. I haven't been hacked and the house it bug free. Although it does explain why they didn't take you. They don't even know who you are. They probably figured you weren't important." I dragged my hands over my face.

"What are we going to do? Gogol wants Nikita dead just as much as Division. We have to get her back." I asked nervously. Birkhoff silently nodded his head. "We're going to need help though. I won't be any use to you and you can't take on Gogol by yourself. We're going to need back up."

I looked at him. "I know, you're right. Who do you want to call?" Birkhoff handed me the phone. "You call Owen. I know you don't like him but he knows what he's doing." Birkhoff turned around and started walking to the door. "Who are you going to call?" I asked curiously. "Someone that will help us."

**Birkhoff's POV**

I dialed the number that over the past few months had become all to familiar. Not that that was a bad thing. I waited as the phone rang for the person on the other end of the line to pick up.

"Hello?" The person on the other end of the line answered.

"Hey, it's me." I said smiling at the familiarity of the voice.

"Hey, what's wrong? You sound stressed." They asked.

"We really need your help. Nikita was kidnapped by Gogol and Michaels freaking out." I said responding to the question.

"Oh my God. I'll get there as fast as I can. Give me 4 hours, tops." They said quickly.

"Okay, great. Love you." I said, glad that they were coming.

"Love you too." They said hanging up.

I walked back into the living room and hocked my phone back into its charger. Michael was just getting off the phone with Owen, I walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers. I walked back over to where Michael was sitting and handed him one of them. He nodded his head as a thank you and hung up the phone.

"Owen should be here in about four hours, he's been doing some research on a guardian who he thinks is based somewhere in Ontario Canada." He said opening the beer.

"Okay, the person I called should be here in about four hours too so that's great." I said sitting across from him.

"Just out of curiosity who did you call?" I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I knew I had to tell him but I also knew he wouldn't agree with my choice. "All I can tell you is that they have Nikita's best interest in heart and that they will help us." I grabbed my computer from the side table, attempting to find something to distract me.

**Nikita's POV**

I woke up and looked around. I tried to move my arms and legs only to realize that my wrists and ankles were bond to what I had to guess was a metal chair. It was hard to concentrate. The whole room seemed to be spinning. The metal was cold against my legs, only now did I notice that I was only wearing my bra and underwear. My feet were on a cold damp concrete floor. I tried to remember what happened, who took me but the last thing I could remember was falling asleep next to Michael. Michael. I just realized that I had no idea where I was or weather or not Michael was with me. Just then I heard a loud creek and then the slam of a door. I looked up to see Ari Tassorov standing in front of me with a body guard on either side of him.

"Hello Nikita. It's nice to finally be able to sit down and chat with you. It's been a while." He said smirking.

"Where's Michael?" I spat out. I knew I should be more worried about myself but at the moment the only thing I could register was the lack of Michaels present. And with Ari I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Oh, you mean your little bed fellow? He's dead." I felt like he had just stabbed me in the gut and twisted the knife. I couldn't breathe or think. Not except that if he had never met me, he would never had been killed. He would still be alive, with Division but alive. I was about to yell at him when I felt a sharp pain in my arm and then darkness came over me.

**Birkhoff's POV**

I heard a knock on the door and got up from where I had been lying down on the couch. I walked over and opened the door. "Hey, you're here!" I said happily pulling them into a hug. "Yeah of course I am. It's good to see you." they said wrapping their arms around my neck. I was about to say that Michael didn't know try were here yet when he came around the corner, gun drawn. "What the hell are you doing here?"

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry about not posting! Without having the show as a time line it's easy to forget about posting. This chapter is a little longer as promised, the next one is also about the long. I've started another fic call 'Mikita Resistance' and it's based off of season 1 episode 6 if you can check that one out. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

"Mickey just calm down. She's here to help." Michael looked at Birkhoff like he had lost his mind.

"Here to help! Last thing I heard she shot Nikita and then Nikita had to break her arm to make sure she didn't do it again!" Michael yelled furiously. Birkhoff moved so that he was now standing slightly in front of Alex. Any other day He would have trusted Michael with his life and hers but today he just wasn't himself. Not that he could blame him.

"She shot her to protect her! It wasn't Alex's fault. Can you please just put down the gun. I know you're stressed out about Nikita but she's on our side." Birkhoff said slowly trying to get Michael to calm down. Michael slowly lowered his gun and put it on the hall table.

"I'm sorry. It's good to see you Alex." With that Michael left and walked upstairs.

"I'm sorry about that. He's just really not himself right now." Birkhoff said. Alex took off her jacket and hung it up in the closet.

"Hey it's okay. So how have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." Birkhoff smiled at her.

"I've been okay. Sorry I haven't gotten around to calling you in a while things have been pretty crazy around here." They walked over to the couch and Alex sat down. "Do you want coffee or anything like that?"Birkhoff asked leaning against the back of the couch.

"Coffee would be great thanks." Birkhoff walked into the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. He walked back over to Alex an sat down next to her. "So what's the news inside Division?"

"Not much really. Sean and I went to Belarus a few months ago but that's about it." Birkhoff looked at her curiously. "Who's Sean?" Alex chuckled at the twinge of jealousy that was evident in his voice. "Sean Pierce. He was sent by Oversight to make sure Amanda doesn't do anything to crazy."

Birkhoff scoffed. "Not only was he sent by Oversight, he practically is Oversight." Alex looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Sean Pierce's mother is Senator Madeline Pierce. She a member of Oversight code name Gemini." Alex sifted in her seat. "Well that makes so much more since. I knew they wouldn't have sent a Navy Seal there just to watch Amanda." Just as Birkhoff was about to change the subject the door bell rang. "I'll get it."

Birkhoff said getting up from the couch and walking over to the door. When he opened the door he saw Owen standing on the other side with a large duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Hey man. Good to see you again. Come on in." Birkhoff said as he moved to let Owen inside. Owen mumbled a thanks and came into the house. He dumped his duffel bag on the ground and walked a little farther into the house. Alex who had gotten up from the couch walked towards them and extended her hand out to Owen.

"It's nice to finally meet you Owen." Owen took her hand and shock it lightly. "The pleasure is all mine. So what's up with the whole Nikita situation?" He asked taking his boots and coat off and placing them both in the closet.

"I don't actually know that much. I just got home this morning. I walked in to find the house a complete mess. I went upstairs and I found Michael unconscious in their bedroom. He said that someone knocked him out. I went over the survalince footage and found out it was Gogol. Then I called you two. I knew I wouldn't be able to help Mikki and as much as he hates to admit it he can't get Nikita back all by himself." Birkhoff said heading to the kitchen an pouring the three of them each a cup of coffee. He poured some milk into Alex's mug before handing it to her. She gave him a small smile as she took a sip. Owen watched the interaction while drinking the coffee Birkhoff had given him. Alex and Birkhoff turned to see him staring at them.

"What?" Alex asked looking at a smirking Owen.

"So, how long have you been banging eachother?"

"WHAT!" Birkhoff and Alex yelled at the same time.

Owen chuckled at them. "How blind do you two think I am? It's so obvious. Youre almost as bad as Michael an Nikita. So how long has it been?"

Alex began nervously twirling her hair with her fingers, placing it behind her ear and then doing that all again. "Since about last June I guess, not that it's any of your business."

Owens smile grew even wider. "Ha, that's great. Congrats you too."

Birkhoff smiled. "Yeah but Michael and Nikita don't know yet so please don't tell them."

Owen looked at them slightly confused. "Why wouldn't you tell them? Wouldn't they be happy for you?"

Alex sighed. "I'm sure they would be but Nikita and I aren't exactly on best terms right now and I don't want them to get made at nerd because he didn't tell them. So for now we're just keeping it on the DL."

Owen nodded at the explanation. "Okay, I see your point. Just promise me that you'll tell them once we find Nikki, I don't think you guys are giving them enough credit, I'm sure they'll be very happy for both of you. Besides that way you wont have to keep hiding."

Birkhoff and Alex looked at each other before nodding their heads.

"We promise." Owen smiled at them again.

"Good. Now let's figure out how we're going to find Nikita."

**Nikita's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache. 'What the hell did they give me?' I wondered as I lifted my head up and looked around. My hands and ankles were stilled tied and my arm stung from the injection I had gotten earlier. I noticed a few wires that had been clipped onto the chair. A few minutes later Ari walked back into the room.

"Where are the black boxes?" I kept my face straight as I looked at him.

"I don't know. The only one we had was destroyed." Ari pulled up a chair and sat down in front of me.

"See I know you're lying. I know you and your, _associate_ Michael, intercepted the information two weeks ago. Now I'll ask you again, where are the remaining three black boxes?" I kept my eyes on his, I wasn't going to give that information up. I knew Birkhoff knew where they were and he would get in contact with Owen.

"I told you I don't know." Ari gave a small flick of his wrist to his guards and I let out an involuntary scream as the electricity ripped through my body. When it was shut off after a few seconds I took a few gasps of air.

"I told you I don't know." I said again. Again the electricity ran through my body. This was going to be a long day but I wasn't going to give up anything. I didn't want to think about what Ari would do with the information on those boxes.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guy, I know I'm really late on this, I'm sorry but hopefully you enjoy the next chapter. I will also be posting another chapter of my Resistance fic if any of you read that. And finally, how AMAZING was Wrath! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9**

Birkhoff, Alex and Owen were huddled around the kitchen table with a large world map spread out in front of them. They had various pieces of printed off paper holding different information.

"Any luck on narrowing down a location yet Birkhoff?" Alex asked sorting through some papers.

"Almost, I've narrowed it down to somewhere in europe, either Italy, Spain or France. I'll keep looking though don't worry. I have Shadow Bot scanning for any info that might help us."

Alex grabbed a pen of the table and put a star next to the three countries. "So these three countries put together means we have 572,268 square miles to comb through."

Owen and Birkhoff looked at her with frowns on their faces. "Well aren't you misses positivity." Owen said sarcastically. Just then Birkhoff noticed that Alex had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but Nikita has been missing for more than 24 hours. Gogol has her we have no idea where she is or even if she's still alive and she thinks that I don't trust her. I can't deal with the possibility of never being able to apologize to her." Tears were now flowing freely down Alexs face.

Birkhoff walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She brought her hands up to his chest and held onto his shirt as if her life depended on it. Birkhoff looked over his shoulder to Owen who gave him a slight nod. Birkhoff brought one of his hands from behind Alex's back an placed them behind her knees. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up to his room. He placed her on his bed and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. He pulled up the covers and placed them over her.

"Go to sleep. Owen and I will figure it all out. I'll come get you when we find out where she is." She nodded her head whispering a 'thank you' and turned over cuddling up under the covers. He quietly walked over to the door, turned off the light and walked downstairs.

"How is she?" Owen asked when he walked back into the kitchen.

"Shes okay I think. Just tired she's sleeping there now. I told her I would wake her up when we find out more about Nikita." Owen nodded and turned back towards the map.

A few minutes later Michael walked into the room with his hands shoved in his pockets. "Hey, Birkhoff about before I'm sorry. It's good to see you again Owen. Where's Alex?" Owen gave him a nod and Birkhoff turned to face him. "It's okay man. I know you're stressed out but don't worry. We'll find Nikki and you two will be making us all gag again in no time. Alex just went upstairs for a quick nap, she's freaking out about the possibility never seeing Nikita again and she thinks that Nikita hates her."

Michael looked at Birkhoff sympathetically. "Nikita doesn't hate her. She loves her like a daughter."

Birkhoff nodded. "I know that but I don't think she does. I'll talk to her later. For now she needs her sleep."

Michael walked over to the table and looked at the map. These countries are where you think she is?" He asked sitting down on one of the chairs. Owen nodded.

"We narrowed it down usi-." Owen was cut off by the computer beeping. Birkhoff walked over and type a few things before looking up.

"We found her. She's in France just outside of X. In a warehouse. I'll bring inferred using the satellite."

Michael and Owen walked over and stood behind Birkhoff looking intently at the screen. "Okay, we got six guards surrounding the warehouse with seven guys inside."

"Any idea where Nikita might be?" Michael asked looking at the various servaliance cameras.

Birkhoff went through the various images of the warehouse. After a few moments of browsing he came across a survalnce image of Nikita tied to a chair. Her head was hung and she had cuts all over her body. Her hair was knotted and she had blood that appeared to be dripping from her face. Michael looked at the screen with a look of horror on his face.

"We need to get there now." Birkhoff quickly typed onto the computer.

"The jet leaves in fifteen minutes. You can be there in under three hours. Don't ask how just trust me. You guys go get the gear ready and I'll go wake up Alex. As always I'll stay here and be your eyes and ears." Birkhoff left to get Alex and Owen and Michael went to the basement where everything was kept.

They took out and loaded various guns. They got two way coms and put everything into two large duffel bags. "She's going to be okay Michael. Nikita's a fighter and we'll get her back. Don't worry." Owen said looking at him. Michael nodded as he zipped up the last bag. "I hope you're right."

They grabbed the bags and went upstairs. Birkhoff was coming down the stairs with Alex. Owen saw them look at each other and then back at Michael. Owen knew what they wanted so he gave Michael a little push towards the door.

"Come on man let's go put this on the plane." They walked out and proceeded to put the bags into the bottom of the plane. They walked into the cabin and sat down in their respective seats. A few minutes later Alex came onto the plane. She sat down next to Owen and mouthed a thank you and she took a bottle of water out of the cooler that was next to the seat. They decided that they would each take a nap until they got there. They knew that they need to be well rested to be able to get Nikita back safely.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heys guys. So, this is my last chapter that I've had pre-writen so updating is going to be even more irrlegular. I have almost NO ideas for the next chapter so if there's anything you'd like to see please leave it in a review or PM me. I am thinking of an epilogue where Mikita and Balex are married with kids, so I need name ideas. Anything you want and if you have a name with a meaning even better, I'm not sure how many names I'll need but most likely more than 3. And if you have any ideas for Michael's last name again let me know. Okay so enough my rambling. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10**

**Michael's POV**

Two and a half hours later the plane touched down. I was the first one out of the plane getting to the car in record time. As soon as Owen and Alex were in the car I stepped on the gas pedal and sped off not even giving them time to do up their seat belts. Fifteen minutes later the arrived at the safe house. "Owen, Alex can you go get all the gear set up. I'm going to call Birkhoff and make sure the satellites are all set up."

"Sure, no problem." Owen said leaving with Alex to get the stuff set up. I quickly took out his phone and punched in the Birkhoff's number.

A few rings later Birkhoff picked up the phone. "Michael, Nikita is about twenty minutes on foot from you current location. You'll have to go trough the woods at the back of this property to get there just keep walking straight you'll come up to the back of the property beside it. Nikita is in a small room at the end of the warehouse. also jut so you know I called a doctor friend of mine too, don't worry though I trust her with my life and Nikki's."

I wrote down the instructions mumbled a quick thanks and hung up the phone. I walked into the front hall and saw Owen and Alex standing their waiting for me. They each had a large gun along with a smaller glock and a knife. Alex had her long hair tied bak in a pony tail and Owen handed me my gear as I walked up to them. "The warehouse is a good trek from here. Nikita is on the far side of the warehouse from where we will be coming from. I'll go get her you guys secure the perimeter and if you can get Ari. Ready?" I finally asked while putting my knife in the side of my boot. Owen and Alex both nodded their heads. We walked out the back door and started to run towards the warehouse.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Owen, Michael and Alex came up to the back of the warehouse. "Owen you and Alex go down the left side I'll go down the right. We'll meet up in the middle and then go in and get Nikita." Owen and Alex nodded their heads in understanding and moved towards the building.<p>

As they went down the sides they each occasionally pulled the trigger. You would hear the small pop of the silencer a short scream and then silence. In record time the three met up at the front of the building.

"Okay. Let's go. Birkhoff you've got to be our eyes man." Owen said over the com unit.

"Proceed straight through to the room on the far side of the building." The three of them quickly walked through the building shooting anything that moved or got in their way. After what seemed like an unnatural number of guards they finally came to the door which lead to the room where Nikita was.

Michael and Owen looked at each other as they looked at the locked door. "Think we can kick it?" Owen asked.

Michael nodded. "On my count. 1. 2. 3."

Owen brought his leg up and kicked the door, taking it right of its hinged. Some of the pieces of wood turned into splinters and shot across the room. Michael went in first making sure there was no one else with a gun. He quickly cleared the room which was simply a large open space. Michael looked aroun frantically trying to find Nikita . His eyes landed on her in the far corner of the room and before Owen and Alex could register it Michael was sprinting towards where she sat tied to a chair.

"NIKITA! NIKITA!" Michael yelled as he tan towards where she was tied to the chair.

He slid to the ground just in front of the chair and looked at her. Her face was bloody and one of her eyes were swollen shut. Michael took out his knife and quickly cut the ropes from her ankles ad wrists.

He pulled her out of the chair and cradled her in his arms. "Nikita, Nikita please up your eyes, come on honey open your eyes." Michael looked at his strong girl, broken and bruised. Owen and Alex came up behind him.

"Oh my god." Alex said, barely above a whisper.

Owen simply stood there in shock. "Michael we have to get her out of here."

Michael nodded slowly. "Birkhoff, we need help. We have Nikita but she's unconscious. We won't be able to bring her back trough the forest. It'll be to difficult." Alex spoke over the com.

"Okay, the car has a remote system in it. It'll be just in front of the building in about five minutes." Michael slowly stood up still holding Nikita in his arms.

He walked towards the door and waited as Owen opened the door for him. He brought her out to the front where the car was already waiting for them. Owen got in the driver seat and started the car and Michael and Alex sat in the back of the car and placed Nikita gently across their laps. Her head was in Michael's lamp and he softly pushed the hair out of her face. Owen pulled the car out onto the main road and sped back to the airport. They quickly go onto the plane, with Michael still carrying Nikita. He laid her down on one of the seat and knelt in front of her. Just after the plane was off the ground Nikita slowly opened her eye that hadn't been swollen shut.

"Nikita, oh thank god." Owen and Alex were next to them in a second at the sound of Michae's relieved voice. Nikita had tears streaming down her face as she got up from where she was laying down and wrapped her arms around Michaels neck.

"Nikita what happened?" Michael asked as he place his arms around her back.

"Ari said you were dead." Michael felt his chest tighten. He remembered what it was like when Birkhoff had told him Nikita was dead last year. He had never wanted her to experience a pain like that.

Once she settled down Owen was the first to speak up. "How are you feeling." He asked.

"Like I got ran over by a truck." Even after everythig that had happened Nikita let out a small chuckle. It was only then that she noticed Alex kneeling next to Owen.

Alex smiled at her. "Hey sensei."

Nikita smiled at her. "Im glad you're here Alex. I've missed you."

Alex pushed a piece of stray hair behind her ears. "I've missed you too." Michael and Owen both smiled, glad to see they were getting along again.

"Guys if you don't mind can I get some sleep. It's been a long couple of days." Nikita asked.

Everyone nodded and Owen and Alex got up and went to the other side of the plane. "I'm staying right here. Don't worry. Go to sleep I'll wake you up when we land." Michael said as he gently kissed her forehead.

Nikita nodded and whispered a thanks and she lay down and went to sleep. In a few minutes she was out like a light. Michael quietly got up and grabbed a blanket from an overhead bin. He carefully placed it over Nikita's sleeping form. He laid down next to her and not long after he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Mike we're here." Owen said gently shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw that outside it was now dark and the plane was on the ground. He looked at Nikita who was still sleeping on the seats. He stood up and gently brought her into his arms.<p>

She woke up slightly at the motion of being picked up. "Hey, it's okay go back to sleep. I've got you." Michael said softly and she stirred a bit.

She nodded and burried her face in his neck. He carried her out to the car and placed her in the back leaning up against him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and she snuggled in closer to him. He kissed her hair glad that she was back with them.

Half an hour later they arrived back at the house. Michael noticed an extra car sittin out in front of the house an realized it must have been the doctor that Birkhoff had called. He walked into the house while Owen and Alex got the stuff out of the trunk. He placed a still sleeping Nikita gently on the cot that he saw was set up in the living room. He walked over to Birkhoff who was in the kitchen.

"Hey. You're back." Birkhoff said spotting his friend. Michael noded wiping his hands on his pants.

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." He said extending his hand to the doctor. She appeared to be about 20-25 she had long light brown hair that was tied back in a pony tail.

"Katie Brolese. Nice to meet you too. I've known Birkhoff for a while. He filled me in." Katie said simply.

Michael nodded. "She's just in the other room if you'd like to see her. She asleep right now but I'm sure she wont mind waking up for a moment."

Michael walked into living room with them and saw Nikita slowly sitting up, obviously awoken from the talking. "Hey honey, this is Dr. Brolese she's going to make sure you're ok."

Nikita nodded. The doctor gave her a quick check up as took her vitals before standing up. "She seems fine considering everything she's been through. There is some soft tissue damage so make sure she doesn't lift anything heavy or does any strenous activities but other than that she should be just fine. Call me if anything changes. Have a nice night." Michael thanked her and then sat down next to Nikita as Birkhoff walked Katie out the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Michael asked. Nikita gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah. Now that I'm back with you everything will be fine." Michael kissed Nikita lightly on the lips.

"I totally agree." Nikita wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you." Michael said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you too. Now lets go to sleep. I'm sure you need the rest just as much as I do." Nikita said slowly standing up. Michael helped her walk up the stairs and the two of them crawled into bed together. Nikita smiled as she laid her head on his chest and breathed in the scent that truly was Michael. Michael kissed her head as the two of them fell asleep.

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok guys, here it is. The last chapter of the story. Hopefully it answers the questions and if I screwed up let me know and I will try to fix it. Thanks to Demontail for the name ideas, I did use some of them. Tell me what you think!**

**Epilogue**

**FLASHBACK**

Alex and Birkhoff sat on the couch each reading their own magazine. Alex looked over a Bikhoff who was reading some sort of technology magazine.

"You know Birkhoff, Michael and Nikita won't be home until tomorrow." Alex said turning to face Birkhoff. Birkhoff looked at her curiously.

"What are you implying?" Birkhoff asked putting his magazine down. Alex smiled.

"Well, since they're gone we have the whole house to ourselves, so I though maybe we could do this." Without giving Birkhoff time to ask what she meant she had moved from her spot and sat on Birkhoff's lap straddling him.

She quickly brought her lips down o his and kissed him, he wasted no time in kissing her back and pulled her closer against him. He lifted her slightly and moved so that she was now against the couch and he was looming over her. She untucked his white undershirt from his pants and ran her hands over his surprisingly muscular chest. Birkhoff was about to take off his shirt completely when they heard a throat get cleaned behind them. Out of instinct they both got off the couch and grabbed their guns from the side tables only to be face to face with Nikita and Michael. Michael had is arms crossed over his chest and was giving them both a questioning look while Nikita was standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"Look we can explain." Alex tried reasoning. She knew she really didn't have an explanation and that this was like getting caught by your parents.

"No need, you're both adults. But there is one thing." Nikita send turning to Michael reaching her hand out in front of her. "Pay up. I believe that was $50 and a foot rub you owe me." She said smirking triumphantly at her boyfriend.

"Urgh, fine. Here you go." He said pulling $50 out of his wallet ad handing it to her.

"Ha. Thank you." she said taking the money from him. Birkhoff and Alex both looked at the older couple with a mix of confusion and shock.

"You knew!" Alex asked.

"No, well not until a few months ago, we knew Birkhoff was 'seeing' someone because he had been a lot happier by we weren't 100% sure until you came back. Or at least I wasn't. I said that you guys had been dating for at least four months but Michael said that Nerd wouldn't have had the guts to actually ask you out, so we bet on it. Two weeks later an I'm $50 richer and 1000 times happier." Nikita said smiling.

"So you're okay with it?" Alex asked her mentor.

"Of course we're okay with it. You both deserve to be happy. Now come on, we have dinner." Nikita said pointing to the bags of food on the counter.

**END FLASHBACK**

7 years later

"Jay, Tara, Thom come on!" Alex yelled upstairs.

She Nikita, Michael and Birkhoff we're planning on taking the kids to Disney and they wanted to leave soon. Seconds later three children came bounding down the stairs. Tara was first, then Jay and lastly Thomas. There was no doubt about who their parents were, Tara had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes just like her mother, although got her skin from her father and Jay, unlike her twin sister was almost the exact opposite with hazel/green eyes and light brown hair to match her father but with a darker completion which she got from her mother. Thomas had light brown hair and piercing blue eyes to match that of his mothers and already had a knack for computers like his father. After all the kids we're ad gone to the washroom and gotten the nessacery games they'd need they left to get into the car. Moments Michael, a 5 month pregnant Nikita and Birkhoff carrying the youngest of the family Aniya came around the corner.

"The kids ready to go?" Michael asked.

"Yep, all in the car and have gone to the washroom." Michael left with Nikita to the car and Birkhoff walked get to Alex.

"I'll grab the bags. Can you take her? I think she wants her mom." He said handing Aniya to her.

"Hi baby." Alex said taking her daughter into her arms. She too had blue eyes like her mother but had gotten slightly darker hair.

"You ready to go to Disney land?" Alex asked the girl who nodded excitedly.

Alex and Birkhoff both chucked at their daughter as they walked out of the house, turning on the alarm system and locking the door. The walked out to the car. The whole family traveled in one car, sometimes it was a little tight but they wouldn't have it any other way. Michael and Nikita sat in front, Tara, Jay and Thom were in the very back, and then Alex Birkhoff and little Aniya were in the middle.

"What are the kids watching?" Alex asked motioning to the three kids who were watching a TV screen intently.

"Mission Impossible 3 I think. Birkhoff says one of the characters in it looks like me, personally I don't see it." Nikita said lightly rubbing her stomach.

"She does look like you! I swear to god!" Birkhoff said defending his opinion.

"Whatever." Nikita said placing her other hands on Michael's.

"It's okay sweetie I'm sure they look alike." Alex said giggling slightly. A few minutes past between the group in comfertable silence before Nikita spoke up.

"Do you think we should tell them?" She asked looking over to Michael.

"We can tell them if you want to. I'll be happy either way." He said looking to her brefeily.

"Tell us what?" Alex asked the older couple.

"Michael and I went to the doctor yeasterday, we found out the sex of this little one." She said gently patting her stomach.

"Oh my god! That's great. What are you having? Please tell us." Alex asked excitedly.

"It's a boy. And we already have an idea for the name." Nikita said turning to better face them.

"Congrats. So what are you thinking for the name?" Nikita smiled at Alex's inthusiam.

"If you guys don't mind we were thinking of Seymour Alexander. Alexander is the closet we could get. Sorry Alex. What do you guys think?" Nikita said waiting for the reaction of her friends.

"Seriously?" Birkhoff asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah seriously Nerd. We wanted to name them after our two favourite people, well favourite adult people I guess." She said looking back to the three children who were still watching the movie.

14 hours later the 8 of them arrived at Disney land. They spent two glorious weeks in the sun, enjoying all the rides, all day, everyday. They had all been through a lot in their lives, when the kids asked them what they used to do the four of them would tell it as sort of a fairy tale. The four brave warriors fighting for years to slay the dragon. Of course when the kids were older they'd be told more but for now they were happy thinking their parents were super heroes. And Michael, Nikita, Alex and Birkhoff were ok with that. After years of fighting together they were all happy they finally got to has they normal life they'd always wanted.

**So there it is. The end of our road. REVIEW!**


End file.
